From My heart
by mewsue
Summary: Draco and Harry have always felt for each other. They then become more then just friends… DMHP Slash don’t like don’t read. R&R!
1. Dumbledore Gives the News

**Chapter 1 Dumbledore Gives the News**

Title: For my heart.

Pairings: Harry/Draco Ron/Hermione (Just for backgroundness.)

Rating: PG

Summary: Draco and Harry have always felt for each other. They then become more then just friends… DM/HP Slash don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: Alright this is going to be really original… wait for it. I don't own the books only the plot.

**(Harry's POV)**

I walked off the platform to see the usual of Vernon's large purple face. This summer would most likely be unlike his others, boring. When I caught uncle Vernon's eyes he merely grunted and head off towards the car, but before I followed Draco coming off the platform caught my eyes. His sleek blonde hair stood out in the crowd. I quickly stopped looking at him as he looked around and hurried after Vernon.

**(Draco's POV)**

I walked off the platform and there he was _"Golden Boy"_ His naturally messy jet black hair fell down over his face covering the scar he had received when just 1 year old. How I longed to just stay there and stare at him forever, but unfortunately he disappeared into the crowd 'Brilliant! Another summer in that hellhole of a home.' I thought to myself. I looked around, I could not see my mother anywhere. I then felt a large hand on my shoulder. I wheeled around thinking it was my mother, but I was mistaken It was Professor Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy I am afraid to inform you due to the most recent event regarding Voldemort your parents have been murdered." Dumbledore said with an unusual glisten in his eye. I was too shocked to speak and my eyes glazed over, but I was not about to cry in front of that old man.

"I will transport you home where all of the contence of it and your parent's banks are now yours."

**_The Next Day at the Manor._**

After pacing around for ages, I decided I needed to write a letter to Harry. I ran down the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me to my study. I then decided the letter would contain an explanation, an apology and an invite for him to stay here at the Manor for the holidays. I knew he would probably burn the letter but it was worth a try. After scribbling on the piece of parchment for a good 10 minutes I ended up with a well written letter.

_Harry Potter,_

_I understand I am the last person under then sun you would be expecting to hear from these holidays, but I have some stuff to tell you. Firstly I wish to apologize for being such a jerk to you since first year. The only reason I can give is that I was jealous of you, you were famous and I was a nobody. I also wish to invite you to my house for the holidays. It does occur to me that you would stay at your Aunt and Uncles house or go to weaslys house. And this is not a trap as you know my farther is in Azkaban and my mother was recently killed by the latest actions of he-who-must-not-be-named._

_I await your reply and it would be no surprise if I never get one, for I am a jerk to you, but all that can change._

_Yours truly,  
__Draco Malfoy._

I read and re-read my letter a thousand times to see anything that my give off that hint that I like him. I walked over to my owl.

"Are you up for a long trip?" I asked him. He hooted and stuck out this leg I the put the letter on it. "Okay this is to go to Harry Potter you got that?" He hooted and flew away. I then wondered if Harry would ever read my letter and at least consider my apology.


	2. Something off my Chest

**Chapter 2 The letter arrives.**

**(Harry's POV)**

Title: For my heart.

Pairings: Harry/Draco Ron/Hermione (Just for backgroundness.)

Rating: PG

Summary: Draco and Harry have always felt for each other. They then become more then just friends… DM/HP Slash don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: Alright this is going to be really original… wait for it. I don't own the books only the plot.

I was looking out my window into the cold windy night. The clouds look like there was going to be a bit of a storm later that night. I was looking for even a glimpse of an owl. Hoping that Ron would send Erol or Hermes when I saw a different owl. Then a different owl caught my sight, it was a large owl that was grey in colour with some black feathers here and there I recognized the owl but I wasn't shore whose it was. I then realized it was headed straight for my window. I flung my window open and it flew in elegantly. I then realized where I knew this owl from. It belonged to Draco Malfoy. I then walked over to the owl and gave it an owl treat whilst I untied the letter from its leg. I then read the letter thinking about his apology in it. I then thought to myself "Well if I don't accept his apology I will be bored stiff all holidays as Ron would probably not invite me over."

I then walked slowly down the stairs hoping my Aunt and Uncle would be in a good mood and would say yes. I walked into the living room where Uncle Vernon was engaged in reading the paper.

"Uh… Vernon?" I asked. He grunted in answer. "Is it alright for me to stay at my friend's house for the holidays?" I asked warily.

"What ever" He said. He seemed so absorbed in his paper to argue with me on leaving the house. I then slowly went back up the stairwell trying hard not to awaken Dudley. I then got to my room and searched for my quill, ink and parchment, but instead of finding them I found the old photo album Hagrid had given me back in my first yeah of school. I then realized I had some pictures to add to it. I walked over to my school trunk and opened it I moved aside some books and found some photos I took last year of Ron Hermione and I, I also got some photos of other people whom I am friends with and in potions one day I managed to sneak a photo of that hunk Draco. I walked back to my desk and put the photos on it. And decided I would come back to them later. I then found my quill, ink and parchment and went to my desk. I then started to write my letter after a while I had the finished product.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_You very much correct in think that you would be that last person I was expecting to hear from. I was actually looking out for Ron's owl when I spotted yours heading for my window. You may be pleased to hear I am enthusiastic to give you another chance of being my friend, we both know we can't fight for ever. I accept your offer for me to come to your house these holidays as I wish to leave this hell hole. There is one slight problem on me getting there I have no clue how to. I also have no knowledge as to the whereabouts of you home._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry Potter._

I looked at my letter it was ready to go. I went to Draco's adorable owl and attached my letter to his leg.

"You ready?" I inquired and before I even started to speak it immediately took flight and headed out into the shadow of the night. "Back now to Draco. Have a good trip" I called after it. I then lay down on my bed thinking of only the blonde boy. I imagined his perfect body he was always on my mind as though he was the only person I ever saw. Although I knew he would never return my feelings I was still permitted to think at him wasn't I? I then decided if I was ever going to feel cool around my friends I had to send them a letter to tell them the truth. Or better call them. I knew that they were staying with the order and I had been given the number of the phone they recently installed. I ran down stairs again and asked Vernon.

"Can I please use the phone?" I asked huffing from all my running.

"No way if you think I will let you ring those friends of yours you have to be crazy!" He snarled.

"Oh well," I sighed. "I guess I will have to wait till they come here and curse you to talk to them." Uncle Vernon was going more purple then normal I he knew he had to let me talk to them on the phone if he didn't want them coming up here and screaming at him.

"Fine," He said. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone and dialed there number I knew it off by heart.

I listened to the ringing holding my breath that Ron or Hermione would answer, but it wasn't them who answered it was Ginny.

"_Hello?_" I heard Ginny's voice in the phone.

"Hey Ginny its Harry could you get Ron or Hermione for me?" I said quickly.

"_Sure hold on a minute._" I heard the voices of many different people and then I heard Remus' voice.

"_Who is it Ginny?_" I heard him say.

"_It's Harry_" She replied "_He wants to talk to Ron or Hermione do you know where they are?_"

"_Last time I saw them they were headed to Ron's room._"

"_Okay…_"

TBC

AN: How was that? I got 2 chapters in one day so far. Next chapter will be his conversation with Ron and Hermione and I may go into Draco's POV at the end of the chapter! Now hit that review button you know you wanna make my day!


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 3 The Truth Comes Out**

All I could here on the other end of the phone was chatter until I heard Ginny say,

"_Alright which one do you want to talk to?_"

"Either probably Ron," I said.

"_Okay here he is_," When she said that I her a bit of shuffling and then Ron's voice.

"_Hello?_" It said. I was so happy to hear my best friend's voice again I mean it had only been a few days but it seemed like for ever.

"Hey Ron," I said cheerfully, "It's me… Harry."

"_OH MY GOD HARRY?_" He yelled in the back ground I heard Hermione screaming about how she thought I would never ring.

"Hey look Ron do you have another phone line Hermione can get on? I would rather not say this twice." I asked.

"_Yeah sure!_" He said then added to Hermione "_Go hop on the other line kay?_" Obviously she nodded in reply or something, because several seconds later a breathless Hermione came onto the other line.

"_Hello?_" Se said breathlessly "_What did you want to tell us?_" I then thought it is best to tell them about the only thing I have ever kept from them and I had been trying to hide it since first year.

"Well it is best to start from the beginning" I started "You guys would still be my friends even if I was different right?"

"_Of course Harry_" Hermione said at the same time Ron said "_We always have before haven't we?"_ with a bit of a chuckle.

"Well I know you would be shocked when I say this but I'm gay…" He then got cut off by Ron.

"_Man it is about time you confessed it was so hard pretending we didn't know right Hermione?_"

"_I didn't find it that hard myself!_"

"So you guys knew all along?" I was surprised I didn't think I made it that obvious!

"_Yeah it wasn't easy to tell but I walked in on you and Dean in fourth year when you were making out in the boys dorm, just you didn't notice._"

"Oh…" I assumed they didn't know how silly "Oh yeah and another thing I am spending these holidays with Dra… I mean Malfoy."

"_YOU'RE WHAT!!!_" Ron screamed.

"Ron its not that bad he's not really a bad guy do you want me to see if you and Hermione can come too?"

"_Sure!_" Hermione piped up.

"_What are you saying Hermione he is our worst enemy!_" Ron exclaimed.

"_But if Harry has misjudged there should be someone there to help him if he gets into trouble!_"

"_Fine,_" Ron said knowing he had been defeated on this on. "_Now Hermione and I have something to tell you._"

"Sure shoot" I was eager to here what it was they had to say.

"_Well…_" Hermione started "_Ron and I aregoingout_"

"What?" I didn't understand the last thing she had said.

"_Were going out_" Ron said.

"Wow so you two send and owl to Dra… Malfoy and tell him how you two wanna go too." I said quickly I herd Uncle Vernon scream "GET OFF THE PHONE BOY" Then I continued "I got to go see you guys later!"

"_Bye_" They both said at the same time.

**Review Replies!**

LiLy MaLfOy13: Thank you! gives cookie!

eleni rhiannon: For now I need to change a lot when we got to Draco's house and to the school I will be changing less often but this is the way I want it to work for now. gives cookie!"

Lapair: Thanks! It sort of like with me I really only read Harry/Draco but I once got this e-mail from because of my author alert people wrote a Harry/Snape fic and it wasn't bad! gives cookie!

lita-2003: Thanks! gives cookie!

cupotrevor: Thanks! The back and forthness is going to be a little less later in the fic! Glad you like it! gives cookie!"

FindingEMO: Thanks! Well here is what they talk about it is a short chapter but it is early morning here and my brain isn't working properly yet. gives cookie!

deathangelofdarkness: Thank you! gives cookie!

A/NWow I am all out of cookies! I need to make more in the batch! Oh yeah hope you liked this chapter I will try and up date soon!


	4. All Mine

**Chapter 4 All mine**

Title: For my heart.  
Pairings: Harry/Draco Ron/Hermione (Just for backgroundness.)  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Draco and Harry have always felt for each other. They then become more then just friends… DM/HP Slash don't like don't read.  
Disclaimer: Alright this is going to be really original… wait for it. I don't own the books only the plot. And another thing I am pretty sure I will never own the books anyways.

**(DRACO'S POV)**

I was wondering around the Manor I more than likely looked like a lost puppy than anything else. Just the day before I had received a letter from mudblood and Weasly. They had just been chatting to Harry and they were thinking of coming but changed there minds. Instead they decided if they heard from Harry that I had been mistreating him they would beat me until I was an inch from death. Like I cared, and I would never hurt Harry if my life depended on it, but then again they knew nothing about what I thought, and I hoped they wouldn't find out before someone else did…

I then walked up to my study to see if my owl had returned and it was sitting on me desk and along with him a letter from Harry. I had been pleased to find he had written back so I decided to be seated and read the letter and reply to Mudblood and Weasly and to Harry's letter.

_Weasly/Granger,_

_What would be the point on harming Harry? I am trying to gain his friendship not mess with his head and make things worse on the both of us._

_Good day to you,_

_Malfoy._

I knew it wasn't much of a letter but I didn't have time to waist writing a letter to them what I could be writing to Harry.

_Harry Potter,_

_That is right Potter, I was always a good guesser. Well I think you may be able to catch the night bus. If you could be here by lunch then you could have lunch here. Oh yes and another thing now that we are 'friends' I would like you to call me Draco, and I guess I will call you Harry._

_Draco._

_P.S Don't bother replying to this just be here on Sunday!_

The minute I tied the letter to my owl's foot it was off, soaring into the distance. Once my owl had disappeared from sight I walked down stairs where I saw Dumbledore standing. I thought this could not mean good news, but I saw a smile arise on his face. I nodded in acknowledgement of his presences.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy," He said and then continued. "I have heard that you have invited Harry to stay here for the Holidays" He said knowingly.

"Yes sir," I said is replied. "Is there a problem with this?" I said as innocently as I could, although I really could not look in this mans general direction without feeling hatred.

"Not at all Mr. Malfoy," He said to my surprise "I think it is an excellent, I think the school houses need to come together as one. Yours and Harry's friendship maybe able to trigger other people's friendships. However for Mr. Potter and yourself will have to keep this quite. There are death eaters like your farther out there who could bring serious harm to you and Mr. Potter if you two are caught in an area with no one there to protect you. I will trust you will tell Mr. Potter all this, for I must depart now and cannot go see Mr. Potter. Farewell" At that he disappeared. I took his words very seriously. I then went down to the kitchen and informed the house elves we would have Harry Potter here at our house. Then I thought to myself, 'My sweetie is going to be all mine."

TBC Hows that? I know I havn't updated in ages and stuff, and this chapter is really small, but I have been busy :)

lita-2003: Well I didn't update_ soon, _but I did update. Thanks for reading!  
findingEMO: Remember is all storys there is a little twist, but I fixed it for you. And thanks for reading!  
FREAK014: Thank you very much. And also Thanks for reading.  
California smells funny: Thank you very muchly.

Love ya's! And I promise I wont keep you waiting for two long.


	5. Arival at Dracos Place

**Chapter 5 Will He Ever Return My Feelings?**

Title: From my Heart

Pairings: Harry/Draco Ron/Hermione (Just for backgroundness.)

Rating: PG

Summary: Draco and Harry have always felt for each other. They then become more then just friends… DM/HP Slash don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: Alright this is going to be really original… wait for it. I don't own the books only the plot. And another thing I am pretty sure I will never own the books anyways. Title: For my heart.

**(Harry's POV)**

I had received Draco's letter a few days ago and I was so excited about going to his house, but I was also nervous at the same time. Had I made the right choice on saying I would go to his house? Would he ever return my feelings for him? Ever since I had received the letter I had been packed to go to his house. I was about to leave the house when uncle Vernon called my name.

"POTTER!" He screamed. I quickly ran into the kitchen to see what he wanted.

"What?" I asked.

"When are you leaving?" I sighed I had just told him I was about to leave.

"Right now as a matter of fact." I snarled back in reply.

"Oh well then get out of my sight!" He exclaimed and pointed towards the door and he got back to his news paper. I walked out of the house and stuck my wand arm out in front of the road. In a blink of an eye the bright purple night bus appeared.

"Ay look Ern!" Stan exclaimed. "It's 'Arry Potter!"

"Take me to the Malfoy Manor," I commanded, paid my money and took a bed.

I had traveled on the night bus once before and already knew about its jolts when turning corners, stopping and starting, but yet again I had to sit through the horrible ride on the bus hoping it was worth it. When after about an hour the bus stopped in front of a beautiful mansion. This place could only be the Malfoy Manor. My suspicions were confirmed when Stan came over to my bed and said,

"Your stop 'Arry." I got off the bus hopping to see Draco waiting for me but he wasn't waiting. There was a house elf next to me as the night buss took off it said,

"Are you Harry Potter?" he said in a high pitched voice. I could see that like Dobby used to, this elf was wearing a pillow case. I nodded in reply. "My name is Dumpy, my master is sorry he could not greet you, for he is inside having breakfast. Ah here he comes now!" The house elf squealed and pointes up the path way a gesturing for me to approach the manor. I walked up the path and Draco had his usual smirk on his face.

"Harry," He nodded. Wow I thought he actually said my first name.

'Draco," I replied, smiling at the fact that he said my name. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Nice place you got here." I knew that was not exactly the best thing to say but there was nothing else I could think of. Draco merely smiled and then said.

"Well, would you like to accompany me up to the house?" He seemed a little red in the face but I was sure he was just feeling a little hot, it was quite hot outside.

"Sure," I replied and without another word we started walking up to his house.

**A couple of hours later.**

After a quick tour of his house we headed up to his large dinning room, where we would be eating lunch. By then we had gotten to know each other fairly well by then because we had talked all through the tour. For lunch he decided we would have a roast as like a sort of welcoming feast.

"So Harry," I felt myself go red when he said my name so I look down as though paying close attention to the food on my plate, "Why did you decide on giving me a second chance? Not to sound nosy or anything, I am just curious…" I shrugged I didn't know what to say my mind raced then after a few moments I finally said,

"Well I guess I just thought I would, I don't really have a motive." I said choosing my words with tremendous caution, if I don't him what I really felt he would never speak to me again. Draco simply smiled then looked down at his plate. After a few moments later he looked up at me again.

"Po- Harry," He said. "Uh…" He seemed to no know what he could say. "Um… where do you want to go today? I mean we could stay here maybe we could go down to the pool in back yard for a while and just chat, or we could just catch the bus, go to Hogsmead and just hand there. Your call."

I thought about it for a minute before I replied with, "Well, I think I have seen enough of the night bus today so maybe if you want we could just hang around here."

Draco nodded and then said, "Okay than like I said it was your call.

(AN: Sorry it is so short I had it on my computer but then I got a virus and had to reformat so I had to redo this chapter and school has been in the way a lot more often lately, I will try and update more often, but I know you all don't like the fact this takes so long.)

Review Replies!

lita-2003: Thank you, this one is really short but the next one will be better I promise!

findingEMO: Thanks, I know I didn't have to but it is my job to satisfy you.

California smells funny: Well alone means they can do seedy stuff! ;) Thing is I gotta keep it PG 13

cherreFREAK014: I know, but I like I said above I had difficulties.

Thank you reviewers I love you all! Please keep reading! Until next time this is Mewsue Signing off!


End file.
